Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26119564-20160626225450/@comment-26366770-20160627115640
Scorpions1987 escribió: SlayerNina escribió: ¡Adelante!¡Último hateo en directo del año! Y hay muy poco o casi nada que hatear, la verdad. 00:00-01:50. Opening Lo mismo de siempre 01:50-22:00. Desembarco Sé que es un detalle sin importancia, pero me ha encantado ver cómo visten a los personajes al ritmo de las campanas. Da mal rollo, sirve para echar un vistazo a las maravillosas joyas y vestidos que llevan encima (algo que no solemos ver y eso que el 80% del presupuesto se va por ahí) y sirve para diferenciar a cada personaje. ¿A nadie le ha llamado la atención la pista musical? ¿Es la 1º vez que escuchamos un piano? Anda, Pycelle tiene pajaritos... El septo es cada vez más impresionante. A Finn Jones deberían darle más papel, el chaval sabe actuar. Eso sí, todo lo que ha dicho es inservible: ya no era el heredero de Altojardín cuando se unió a la Guardia Real y técnicamente, no puede tener ni esposa ni hijos, algo que la serie se ha pasado por el forro. Ha sido impresionante. Toda la escena. Pobre, pobrecita Unella, el personaje más canon y la mujer más empoderada de todo Poniente. ¡Síiiii Cersei matando gente y loca! Pero. Han. Matado. A. Margaery (¿spoiler?). Y Tommen se suicida. Wow. Vista la escena, creo que hubiera sido mejor dejar esto como cliffhanger de la temporada. El resto de escenas están bien, pero no tienen el mismo nivel de tensión que esta. 22:00-25:30. Casa Frey Qué zasca le mete Jaime a Lord Frey. ¿Soy la única que los echará de menos? Me parecen unos villanos muy interesantes, y ahí podríamos discutir lo de villanos: mataron a Robb, pero si llegan a matar a alguien como Tywin Lannister o Roose, todo el mundo diría que son unos magníficos estrategas y estarían ensalzándolos todo el rato. Pero por favor, que pongan más velas o algo, no se ve nada. 25:30-26:30. Desembarco Menos mal que a Cersei no se le ocurre resucitarlo o algo. 26:30-30-25. Antigua ¡Antigua! ¡Es Antigua! Y todo el poderío de la burocracia en su esplendor. Sé que no es nada, pero me he reído un montón con esta escena XDDD Esa biblioteca es porno para lectores. 30:25-37:10. Invernalia Qué escenón entre Melisandre y Davos. Hasta Kit Harington se siente emocionado con la grandiosidad de estos dos. #EmmyMeliDavos ya. ¿Jon puede tomar la decisión de echar a Melisandre así sin más? Es Sansa la señora de Invernalia, como luego dice él mismo. Y todo se resuelve con un "lo siento". Ugh. Pero qué monos están juntitos. Algo es algo. 37:10-38:46. Mierdorne Barbara. Juasjuasjuas. Por mucho que odie a Ellaria y las Lombrices de Arena, una alianza Martell-Tyrell-Varys tiene muy buena pinta. 38:46-45:32. Meereen Creo que es la primera vez que veo una escena Dany/Daario y Dany/Tyrion con la que no me entran ganas de sacarme los ojos. 45:32-47:37. Pasteles Frey Y así, una de las escenas más épicas de Danza y la conspiración norteña se ven reducidas a Arya rebanándole el cuello al señor Filch. Pues vaya. ¿Para qué aprendió la magia de cambiarse de cara? ¡Si nadie la reconoce con la suya propia! 47:37-50:25. Meñique Friendzoned Pues eso. Espero que ahora Sansa no se vuelva contra Jon. 50:25-54:58. Más allá del Norte ¿Benjen los deja así, sin más? Ni un abracito a su sobrino, NI DEJARLE SU CABALLO PORQUE MEERA NO PUEDE CARGAR CON ÉL... Detalles. Y... como todos sabemos, R+L=J. A no ser que haya contado algún otro secretito, teoría más que reconfirmada. Me he llevado un chasco al ver a Lyanna, la verdad. Después de tantos fancasts y fanarts, ni rosas azules, ni Howland Reed, ni Eva Green, ni Katie McGrath, ni Jessica Brown Findlay. 54:58-59:29. The King in the North Que os den, norteños. Que os den bien. Jon no ha hecho una mierda salvo reunir a los salvajes. Davos y Sansa consiguieron alianzas, no él. La Queen in the North es Sansa y ni siquiera la dejan hablar. Todo lo que ha dicho Lady Mormont (genial, la amo) al menos lo podría haber dicho Sansa en vez de quedarse de fondo como un mueble. Pues sí, según la serie Sansa va a ser Meñique 2.0 e hizo todo lo que hizo para quitar de en medio a Jon, y conspirará para quitar de en medio a Jon. Tanto con "Invernalia es de mi hermana" y es ponerse a cantar the King in the North por fanboyismo de D&D y futuro Jonerys y resulta que Catelyn tenía razón porque acaba de quitarle el sitio a sus hijos legítimos. 59:29-1:01:49. Desembarco ¿Veis ese rastro que hay en el suelo hasta el Trono de Hierro? Es el c*ño de Cersei chorreando de satisfacción. Y parece que POR FIN los mellizos van a pelearse. 1:01:49-Final. Dany Por fin Dany se pone en camino a Poniente, pero demasiadas preguntas existenciales. ¿Por qué no la visten con colores Targaryen de una vez? ¿Los Inmaculados se van a pasar de pie todo el viaje? ¿Qué pasará cuando los dragones se quieran parar a dormir, se tumbarán sobre un barco? ¿Qué pasará cuando les entre hambre? ¿Dónde narices está Fantasma? ¿Dónde está Brienne y Pod? ¿Para qué trajeron de vuelta al Perro si no era para un Lady Corazón? Argh. Y... servidora se despide para siempre de la serie hasta que salga Vientos. Esta vez sí que sí XD Te puntualizo un detalle en el que te has confundido algo logico ya que la serie lo cambio.. Loras no es Guardia Real en la serie eso jamas llego a pasar solo en el libro se hizo Guardia Real y por que tenia hermanos mayores. Y Jon a hecho mas que Sansa que a traicionado a su propia gente mandandola a la muerte cuando tenia otro ejercito escondido fue Jon quien comando fue Jon quien se enfrento a los caminantes blancos fue Jon quien defendio el muro y fue Jon quien remoto Invernalia lo unico que hizo Sansa fue dejase manipular y llorar 5 temporadas enteras. Pobre del Norte si cae en manos de Sansa que se deja manipular por Meñique como el que no quiere la cosa xD ademas Sansa ya no tiene Huargo y es una Lannister. Callate todos sabemos que eres fanboy de jon